The True Hidden Village, Home of the Lost People
by devinous
Summary: On their return from a mission Naruto and gang find a boy running for his life.but why are people after him? And, more impotantly, were is he from? does his mysterious bloodline and a place of legends have anything to do with it.Rest inside.Naruto Fic
1. Prolouge

Kakashi sat by the dying campfire, keeping watch and musing.. He was about to put another log on the fire when he froze, hearing noise off in the distance. He quickly woke up Naruto and Sakura. They both looked at him and he pointed at his ears, indicating they were to listen.

Slowly noises made themselves heard. They could here the soft pounding of feet, the occasional shout, rasped breathing, getting closer with every minute.

Being ninja's thy were naturally on guard in seconds. The sounds came easily now, . Suddenly a boy of ten burst through the bushes. Before they could over there shock he slipped past them. He flipped over the fire and spun as he landed, causing dirt to spray over it and put it out. The he kept on dashing.

As he disappeared through the other side of camp two ruff looking me came bursting in from were the boy had just come from. They were obviously men of battle, judging by there scars and swords.

Kakashi acted swiftly. "Sakura retrieve and contain that boy, Naruto your with me, we want them alive." Everyone sprang into action. Naruto and Kakashi jumped at the men, Kunai's drawn while Sakura took off in the opposite direction.

She saw him running up ahead and sped up. Once she was above him(she was using the tree branches) she dropped down in front of him.. He jumped backwards in surprise but quickly took a defensive stance.

She was surprised by his reaction speed but said in a calm voice. "calm down , there's no need to get ruff. I want to help you but I'm going to need you to come with me." her voice could have soothed a bawling baby to sleep but he didn't even falter.

"Move!" he commanded.

"Try and make me." She retorted. Of course she didn't expect him to actually make her, after all she was a chunnin, apprentice to one of the legendary three, while he was a kid, not even old enough to be a gennin.

Instead he took up a stance she hadn't seen before. He slid his left leg a few inches in front of his shoulder, first two finger pointing at the middle spot between his legs. His right leg was just behind it's respective should with his right arm at a 45 degree angle to the ground, pointing up and leaving him open.

"Sakura" Kakashi appeared behind the boy causing him to silently curse. Whiles his attention was averted Sakura performed a quick genjutsu. The boy instantly fell asleep.


	2. Boy from the woods

**hey everyone here's the official first chapter and my last update on this story tell we get back from vacation in a couple weeks. Enjoy**

"ugghh…" I groaned. I blinked my eye's open slowly. The blurry world came slowly into view. Unable to see were I am I took a sniff. Antiseptic smells filtered into my nose. I sighed, I was in a hospital.. But how'd I get there?

**Flashback**

"_Move!" he commanded._

"_Try and make me." She retorted. Of course she didn't expect him to actually make her, after all she was a chunnin, apprentice to one of the legendary three, while he was a kid, not even old enough to be a gennin._

_Instead he took up a stance she hadn't seen before. He slid his left leg a few inches in front of his shoulder, first two finger pointing at the middle spot between his legs. His right leg was just behind it's respective should with his right arm at a 45 degree angle to the ground, pointing up and leaving him open._

"_Sakura" Kakashi appeared behind the boy causing him to silently curse. Whiles his attention was averted Sakura performed a quick genjutsu. The boy instantly fell asleep._

**End Flashback**

Damn, genjutsu, it had to be. And, judging by there headbands, that meant I was I Konoha.

A click snapped me out of my thoughts and to attention.. The door opened and footsteps sounded. I peered at the end of "my" bed. A tall blonde woman wearing something green stood there.

"Good your awake"

"What do you want?" I asked, a little rudely.

A quick back hand answered me.

"Tsunade-sama!" a feminine voice sounded in alarm. It was ignored.

"Is that anyway to talk to some one who save your life, and is Hokage to boot!"

"Oh well sorry _Tsunade-sama_" My voice carried a mocking tone. "I wasn't aware I asked to be saved," I continued in a more serious tone.

"Why you little…" another slap came but I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, crouching.

She came towards me, reaching out to grab me. Grabbing her hand in my right I used it as a balancing point as I cart wheeled over her, putting my left hand on her head. As I landed I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance and standing steadily.

"What the…" I thought

The thought must have shown on my face for Tsunade said "You just got nearly a gallon and a halve of poison removed from your body., your going to have a bit of trouble balancing." I could _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Take him to Ibiki, tell him not to be to ruff…" she ordered the anbu who had entered the room when they heard the commotion.

"Hai(Yes) Hokage-sama

**--x--**

he can't se very well if you didn't pick it up.

Please review


	3. Identity

**Ok realllllllllly sorry it's been so long I kind of lost the note book this was typed in. Probably didn't help that my room looked like a typhoon hit it. Here you go I'll update the other fics soon to.**

**Also the whole Ibiki scene is gonna appear as a flash back.**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the report. It short and to the point. The boy had mental barriers, it wasn't able to hide everything but it was enough to annoy the 5th Hokage. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Shizune, send him in." Tsunade spoke to the only other occupant in the room.

**--X--P.O.V change --X--**

"Yes I said coolly once I entered the room.

"We need to talk" she replied evenly, motioning to a chair.

"Fine," I said sitting, "Talk."

"First let's make a deal, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

"That's fine by me, but I warn you there are some thing I can't answer, I'm bound to secrecy in them."

"And I understand that, even if I don't like it" it was true, she did understand and a part of her was proud to see one so young keeping his promises.

"Then you go first," I offered her.

"Mori**(Last)**, Mogi**(First)**" Tsunade jotted it down.

"What happened to the men chasing me?" I asked. It was one of the only things that had been bugging me, other than still being alive. **(emo much?)**

"They were identified as wanted criminals and put in prison." I nodded. " Were'd you come from?" was her next question.

"Well when two people really love each other…" I joked " But seriously this is one of those vague answers, and all I can tell you is the forest."

"That _is_ vague"

"sorry" I couldn't help muttering, "so what are you going to do with me?"

She took a deep breath, "well I was going to offer you a escort home, but I'm guessing that's out of the question?" she raised a eyebrow.

I smiled a small sad smile before replying, "no I'm afraid my village was destroyed a year and a halve ago, after one of a best ninjas' turned traitor."

"Oh…" for a moment she was at a loss. Once she re-gathered her lost thoughts she said, "The I would be glad to offer citizenship to you."

"…" Now I was at a loss for words. "Um…I…I would be honored to accept Hokage-sama" I finally managed, my vision suddenly blurrier than usual.

Her lips twitched at the sudden formalness, "Very well, then you are dismissed."

"Right…oh and Hokage-sama?"

"yes?" "I know this might be sudden, but I'd like to request ninja status."

"Very well, I'll think about it, may I ask why?"

"When my village was destroyed I thought I thought I didn't have a reason to live anymore. That's why I drank the poison as soon as I escaped those guy's, Now I have a home again, and this time I will defend it." With that quiet statement, I walked out the door and closed it.

**--X--P.O.V. Change --X--**

A moment after he walked out the door a thought occurred to Tsunade, how was he supposed to be a ninja if he wasn't old enough to be a genin yet. _'I'll just have to talk to him about academy enrollment tomorrow.'_

**There you go hop you enjoyed.**


	4. New Home

I walked down the street slowly, hunched over as I looked at the ground in front of me. Sensing something I looked up and my chakra enhanced vision pick up the forest, blazing with the colors of spring.. I touched my hand to the nearest tree-trunk. I felt the comforting shiver of power underneath the rough bark as the tree, and then the surrounding plants sensed who I was. What I was. I jerked my hand away as someone tapped me on the shoulder, surprising me. I turned, and stared at the hawk-masked Anbu. I hadn't even sensed him/her. The Hokage's been waiting for you for ten minutes, son. Said a deep voice.

"sorry sir, I'm on my way." I took off at a run making the last few turns to the tower. Once inside I slowed down, though my chakra still ran through the floor around me, enhancing my vision, it didn't work as well through dead wood, especially as I got higher up. Once at the right door I knocked politely

"Come In!". Tsunade shouted. I entered and bowed politely.

"your late." she said flatly,

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I got…distracted"

"You were staring into the forest for ten minutes, while leaning against a tree." Said the hawk Anbu from the corner, were I ,once again, hadn't noticed him. He was good. "Ten Minutes" I frowned, "I must have gotten entranced." I muttered to myself, wondering how that had happened after so long.

"Entranced, what do you mean?" asked Tsunade, who had heard me muttering.

"Oh, I've had an…interest in plants and such. I just hadn't relize4d how long I'd been standing there."

She frowned, perhaps sensing she hadn't heard the whole truth. Well to bad for her. Then her face cleared, "anyway, you wished to apply for ninja-ship. First you'll need to take the academy, a year and a halve or so at your age" I nodded, having realized such before bed last night.

"Until then, Hawk-san here will escort you to an apartment you can stay in. while your an orphan in the academy, the village will pay for your rent and some furniture until you can are of age or get a job."

"I can pay" I said

"and how o you propose to do that?" she asked.

"I have a bunch of money I hid in the forest while I was…out, I didn't think I'de ever need it but…"

She smile and leaned forward, "I'll give you a tip, save your money and let the village pay. Save the money for better things." she gestured for the ANBU to lead me away. My audience was over.

**--X--Scene change--X--**

I pulled on my jacket and slipped out the door of my new apartment. Then I headed to the East wall. It was going to be a long night.


	5. New Day

**Hey I'm back! And here's the next chapter!**

I landed next to a tree and ran my hand over it. I felt my personal genjutsu on it at the same time my bloodline told me this was the right spot. I made a few hand signs and muttered "Kai!" the illusion faded and revealed the hollow.

In reached in and removed a bag. It contained some clothes, herbs, mortar and pestle, and some spare kunai.. it was all I had managed to get from the rubbish at my home. All that was savable and I dared to take anyway.

Slipping my prize on to my back I headed back to my new apartment. On the way it occurred to me that they wouldn't regard me old enough to be a ninja yet. I had learned from my family that most ninja villages set a higher age limit then our age of six. They'd probably put me in the academy. That wouldn't be a problem. This way I could learn their local history and I would still pass with ease.

"_As long as one of those ninja's who captured me don't become my sensei, I'll be fine_** (Mwhahaha…I'm that could **_**never**_** happen)**_" _I reasoned as I closed and locked the door behind me. Then I put my bag in a dark corner and crawled into the small bed that came as part f the apartment and immediately fell asleep.

**--X--Next day; Mid-morning--X--**

I woke as someone pounded on there door. It took me a minute to get organized and wake up. Slowly I got up and went to the door, feeling weird with charka shackles chafing my neck and wrists. Grabbing a Kunai from my bag, I threw open the door. To my relieve it was just a Chunnin messenger.

"Yes?" I asked irritably. Didn't he realize how early it was?

"You're late to a meeting with the Hokage." He said severely, as if world hunger was my fault.

"That's not tell…" I cut off my argument as I glanced at the sky and saw it was nearly noon. "oh… I'll be right there" I rushed to my bag and threw on a spare set of clothes, not caring if they were wrinkled.

When I made it back out the door the Chunnin was gone, probably to report. Sighing I made my way to the Hokage tower.

Brushing thought the doors ten minutes later; I skipped the receptionist and made my way straight up, (ignoring the shouts behind me). I knocked and entered when told, or rather shouted at, to do so.

"Do you realize how late you are?" the Godaimesp? She asked in a sweet way that made me want to shiver.

"Do you realize how little sleep I got last night?" I retorted automatically, forgetting my company. Then I slapped my hands over my mouth and muttered through fingers, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too…"

S he just laughed it off," It's fine but ever do it again and I'll get real angry."

I bowed one more time and straightened up as she went on, "As for becoming a ninja, I've enrolled you in the academy. From what Sakura said you already know some Taijutsu or at least the stance to one style. We'll build on that knowledge and assign you to a squad when you graduate. It will also get you a chance to visit among your peers."

I nodded, "good thinking Hokage-sama and thank you."

"Your welcome, you start tomorrow, so I suggest you pick up equipment." I knew a dismissal and left, taking the small bag of money Shuzine handed me.

**--X—**

I walked down the streets, glancing around everyone and awhile. Something caught the corner of my eye and I looked up. What caught my eye was the sunlight bouncing of a sword in the window of what was obviously a weapons shop. I shrugged and decided to give it a shot.

Walking into the shop, I saw a malformed object leaning on the counter. A few seconds later my bloodline adjusted and I saw the form was a girl with two buns on her head, carrying a large scroll on her back. She bent over reading a book. Now able to see I let the door close. It jingled and the girl looked up. Seeing a customer she closed the book and came around the counter.

Holding out her hand, she said, "Hi I'm Tenten and welcome to my weapons shop. How may I help you?"

I took the offered hand and shook it, "What have you got in the way of short swords?" I questioned, an idea forming in my head…

**Well there you go. I'm back and I have to say, I really like this chapter. It was really interesting to right. Any way, post a review please. I value your opinion, and I wanted to know if this is actually read. After all, I'm getting so little number of reviews. Plus, I'm too lazy to look at my story stats when I log on to post these things****. **


	6. New Team

**3rd**** POV**

Time passed, as did the Genin exam. Mogi passed with relative ease and received his headband, which he now wore on his arm with pride. Now he walked into the academy, waiting for his team assignment. He knew that his sensei may try to get into his past, but as long as it wasn't one of those three that caught him all those years ago, he'd be fine. If it was one, then he was in trouble. They knew to much about him for his liking.

He waited through Iruka's "meaning of a ninja" speech. It was surprisingly similar to the one his father gave him as a boy. Considering his village hadn't been in touch with modern people for centuries, all he could think was, "some things never change…"

Finally, he got out his list. "…Team 5 consists of Mori Mogi, Hyuuga Taiyou, and Inuzuka Kawa. Your Jonin sensei asks you join her in the park."

Nodding I got up and followed my teammates out as Iruka continued to list of names.

-**The park**-

We sat down and waited. And waited. Finally an hour had passed before there was a poof of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late…" Came a voice, "I was busy in the hospital." She continued as the smoke cleared to show Haruno Sakura, Med-nin of Konoha.

**(Did you see that one coming?)**

She sat down on a wooden bench. "Okay, we'll start with some introductions. I'll start. My name is Sakura. You may call me Sakura sensei. I like helping people, training and healing. I dislike weak ninja because I was once one and I hate traitors." Her voice got an edge to it as she spoke but it faded. "My hobbies are similar to my likes."

Finally Mogi was unable to stop himself. He groaned and fell backwards from were he was sitting cross-legged. "Why me," he muttered to the heavens.

Sakura glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean squirt!" she demanded.

He glared back. "You know exactly what it means s_ensei_" he said, voice taunting.

She met his eyes for a moment, until a familiar concept caught her eye. His profile noted his eye's as brown. It wasn't lying per-say. It had forgotten to leave out the fact that, around the edges of his pupils was a small ring of green, perfectly circular. This fact caught her eye and she frowned. Where had she seen it before?

Then she remembered like it was yesterday. A young child in a fighting stance, eye's full of determination. The same eyes.

Snapping out of it, she pointed at the boy. "Since you're so talkative, you go first!"

He smirked, "it's actually second." Her eye's narrowed and he gulped, "okay, okay, My name is Mogi. I like training and gardening." Someone snickered and he glared until they stopped. "I dislike something and hate my disowned uncle. I don't really have any hobbies…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow but gestured for Taiyou to go.

" My name is Hyuuga Taiyou and I like my ca, dislike pompous fools and don't really hate anything. My hobbies are training."

Kawa spoke up without prompting. "my name is Inuzuka Kawa and I love dogs and dislike several things. I hate cats. My hobbies are training with Uni," she gestured to her dog, which barked, "training with my clan and reading."

"okay!" Sakura said as they finished. "first is that your nothing like my gennin team and that's probably a good thing. Second. I want to make sure you're a worthy team, so were going to have a test." She held up two bells. "you have to get these. My sensei gave me this test and I'm giving it to you. Since there are only too bells, only two can pass.. You must get them from me. Also, if you do not come at me with the intent to kill, you will lose. All good?" with out waiting she shouted, "Start!"


	7. Deadly Consequences

I jumped into the woods, already planning. I knew that I couldn't defeat her on my own, so that means I'll have to team up with my one of my two teammates, but which one?

Someone touched me on the shoulder and I spun around, reaching for my weapon.. Then I came face to face with both my teammates. Taiyou raised an eyebrow at my reaction while Kawa just giggled. I glanced back towards were our sensei was standing but she didn't seem to have noticed. I quickly motioned 'what?' at them.

Taiyou signaled me further into the forest. I followed uneasily until we got to a small clearing. Then they both turned around. "Have you figured it out?" Taiyou asked.

I shrugged, "Well I know one of us can't even hope to defeat her, so I was planning on finding one of you and teaming up, though then it would still be difficult, at least we'd both pass. But I'm guessing you two have a different strategy." I said, watching them.

Kawa nodded, "Yes I don't think even two of us have a chance of beating her, especially if she's a med-nin. We have to all team up to even try to beat her. Make who to pass her problem. As long as we do our best, it shouldn't matter."

"So…if we do beat her, or one of us gets the bells, who gets the second?" I asked.

Taiyou shrugged this time. "I think we should all do genjutsu. Whoever gets the bell, add there fake bell to the mix and the other two pick one at random, no bloodlines involved. It seems fair enough." I nodded, agreeing.

"I do best in high forested areas, so if you can lead her into the trees, that be great."

"I can do that." Kawa offered, "My and Uni's hit and run tactics are perfect for that. "

I glance at her dog, who was lying in the shadows. I had forgotten it. Taiyou spoke up, "I'll watch from afar, incase you need back up."

"Then let's move!" I said. Quickly, we all did an illusion over some small object. Mine was an acorn, and then headed out to do our jobs.

--X--

I finished tying the wire firmly around the exposed tree root. I glanced back, were I could hear the sounds of fighting. Then I went farther into the woods, carefully going around the various traps I had set.

I found a good tree, tall, with lots of sturdy branches, to stand on. There, I set up a watch. I didn't have to wait long. Soon I saw Kawa through the trees, jumping back from something. My eye's widened as she almost landed on one of my wires. Quickly I threw a kunai past her. She glanced towards me, eye's wide. I motioned for her to move and she whistled and jumped sideways, Uni close behind. Before sensei could follow, I threw three more Kunai's towards sensei, all in close order. At the same time, Taiyou flipped into the tree next to mine.

"I'll fight her next." He said. I was about to say I could handle it when I realized he wanted a piece of the action. So I simply nodded.

"The traps stop there." I points to the spot, were stepping on a wire would drop an old log on the persons head. Then I stepped back along the branch, hiding behind the leaves.

--X-- Sakura's P.O.V. --X--

Taiyou jumped down at me from a tree and I dodged, lashing out with a quick kick. Taiyou leaned back, activating his bloodline. Instantly his vision expanded, and he lashed out at his sensei's charka points.

**(I know they have a fancy name, but there is no way I'm going to try spelling it.)**

I jumped backwards, and realized he was pushing me towards the traps I had earlier avoided. 'I have to end this quick!' I thought. I slipped through a crack in his guard and proceeded to attack him with a combo, leaving no time for a counter attack. After about 6 punches and kick, I swung around his back, lashing towards his neck. Her elbow stopped with a distinct 'thump' but it sounded wrong, and looking I found my attack had been stopped by Mogi's left fist. Drawing his right arm back, a senbon needle shot out of his sleeve, and was caught in between his to fingers. Moving quickly, he lashed out towards my shoulder. Recognizing an attack on my nerve points, I jumped back. I was still in midair when he tossed something from his left hand. Fearing another senbon, I slashed at it with my kunai. The thing exploded and smoke filled the area. 'Shit!' I thought.

I hid behind a tree, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, I was not surprised to find the two genin gone.

I got up into the tree's tracking there hurried departure Soon I could here rustling up ahead. Finding the right tree top, I settled in it, observing my students. Taiyou was unconscious, and heavily bruised. Mogi kneeled over him, intent on applying a cream to the bruises. I glanced at the sun, and realized the bell should have rang. For a moment I wondered my it hadn't but then I realized that Kawa was missing and I grinned. That was creativity. And some brains too. She hadn't said there'd be a timer, yet she, if not all of them, thought to look for one.

'Well…the bell hasn't rung yet…' she thought. Putting her weapon away, she leapt down at Mogi, intent on knocking him out too. Intent on his 'patient' Mogi didn't notice, until the root of a nearby tree ripped itself out of the ground.

My eye's widened in horror as the giant tree root, much more threatening now that it had its own life, hurled itself. At her. Being a ninja, she instantly knew that it was heading for her heart. She also knew she didn't have time to dodge.

--X-- 3rd P.O.V. --X--

Mogi whirled around, his iris's glowing green. He jerked his hand, shouting "No!" the root twist, its course altered. But it wasn't enough. It went straight through the side of Her stomach. The root held her on the air. Dimly, she saw Mogi raise and lower his hand. The root slowing came to ground level. With a quick movement, it withdrew back into the ground. And Mogi caught just before she landed.

"Hang in there sensei, "he muttered. Weakly, Sakura opened her eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister." She told him.

He looked resigned as he nodded. "When you wake up sensei, we'll get you to a medic ASAP." As he spoke, Kawa and Uni ran into the area.

"What happened?" Kawa demanded.

"Later! Get a medic now!" Mogi ordered, trying to stench Sakura's blood. Growling with frustration, Kawa ran off. That was the last thing Sakura remembered.

--X--

**P.S. I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier. I actually had the first part written, but when I got up to Taiyou's and Sakura's fight, I just blanked. I hate writing fight scenes, they're always a challenge for me.**

**P.P.S. Sickness sucks!**


	8. Bloodline?

This is my longest chapter ever! (I think). Just over five word pages in length. I wrote this a while ago and it wasn't this long. But my internet was down so I just kept adding to it.

Enjoy!

--X--

Sakura groaned, opening her eye's as she blinked into the morning light.

"Good you're awake! Your students are quite worried about you." Tsunade stood up from where she had been sitting.

Sakura looked at her mentor, "What happened?" she asked, trying to recall.

"You managed to get taken out by a fresh gennin, though said gennin has refused to say how until he can speak to the both of us. I want to know how MY student was taken out so easily, hmm…"

**(A.N. Note: This next paragraph is merely a summary of what happed in the last chapter. You may skip it)**

Sakura frowned, remembering the fight. "Lets see…It started during my Gennin test. Me and Taiyou were fighting and I almost had him beat when Mogi interrupted us, blocking my knock-out blow, he attacked with a senbon; heading for a nerve point, in fact. After that, Mogi threw down a smoke bomb and took Taiyou deeper into the forest to recuperate." Sakura closed her eye's, picturing each of her movements as she described them. "Then I tracked them down. Mogi had his back to me, tending Taiyou, who was barley consciences. Kawa and Uni were nowhere to be seen, so I leapt down from the tree branch I was in. I was intending to ambush him, knocking him out before he even recognized what had happened. But on my way down, the end of a tree root ripped itself from the ground, and flew towards me. It was going to pierce my heart. At the same moment, Mogi noticed me and turned around. Seeing my situation, he shouted something and waved his hand and root diverted course, enough to miss my heart. After that it gets a little blurry, but I vaguely remember the tree root slowly lowering me but then it gets black."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her student's informal report. "Hmm…that is interesting, it sounds almost like some-sort of auto defense." She thought out loud.

"Like Gaara-sama's?" Sakura asked, picturing Gaara's whirling sand.

"Exactly, but with tree roots. Wouldn't be very effective though… We'll have to think about it, maybe even ask him. For now I'll let your student's in. They haven't known you very long, but they seem to have grown attached."

"Really, well, I suppose that's a good thing. Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I want to ask him a few things."

"He's out on a mission; I'll send him to you when he returns." Tsunade said, walking to the door way. Opening the door she looked outside and spoke with someone. A moment later, the three students walked in. Kawa, carrying Uni, seemed a bit confused, probably wondering what had happened. Taiyou hand some bandages wrapped around his middle, with one large one on his arm. Mogi had his arms crossed over his chest, hands tucked into his armpits. His face showed concern, though he seemed to be distracted.

There was a small awkward pause, as no one knew what to say. Finally Taiyou started off with a small, "Glad your feeling better, Sakura-sensei."

The Kawa muttered in agreements while Mogi nodded. Another pause ensued.

Sakura decided to cut straight to the heart of the matter. Taiyou, Kawa, Please leave. I wish to speak to each of you alone, starting with Mogi." Really she just needed to talk to Mogi, but she didn't want t be rude.

The two started to leave and where almost past Tsunade, standing in the doorway, when Mogi spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "No, don't" He looked up, meeting his sensei's eyes. "I think I know what you have to say, or rather ask, and they deserve to know, especially if there to be my teammates."

Sakura was surprised, but motioned Taiyou and Kawa back in. Tsunade closed the door with a click, and leaned against it. Sakura raised an eyebrow to the Hokage, asking if she wanted to start the questioning. Tsunade shook her head, indicating that it was Sakura's student and thus Sakura's duty.

"How 'bout you start by telling us how you attacked me without even knowing I was there."

"I didn't!" Mogi exclaimed determinedly. Sakura kept silent and he explained, "Well…not on purpose. You surprised me and I lost control.

"Of what?" Tsunade asked quickly.

Mogi shrugged, "My bloodline." He said, a bit uncomfortable. Sakura suddenly noticed how often he avoided other's attention. Whether this was on purpose or simply a coincidence Sakura decided to figure out later. Now she continued the questioning, "What bloodline?" she asked, or rather, demanded.

Mogi didn't answer right away, instead staring out the window. Sakura was beginning to get impatient when he spoke. "How much do you guys know of natural chakra?" the question seemed random, but all of them though on it. Tsunade answered first.

"It's the chakra that's in everything that's natural. Human chakra is made of physical and mental energy's, while natural chakra flows through the earth, plants, etc. Natural chakra is mostly used by summon animal's, though sage's train specially to be able to absorb and combine it with their own chakra. Like demonic chakra, natural chakra is a lot more powerful then human chakra and can have bad effects on the human body if too much of it is used." Tsunade finished her lengthy explanation and Taiyou and Kawa looked at her, amazed at her knowledge. Mogi just nodded, still staring out the window.

"Exactly, my bloodline allows me to absorb and use natural chakra, as well as convert my own chakra to natural chakra there are lots of boring sub-laws and all that to explain why I can't convert natural chakra that wasn't originally mine to human chakra and stuff like that. The point is, using natural chakra allows me to control thing's in nature, usually plants. The plant's are also, well protective is the best term, but since plant's aren't human, it's not quite right. When you came at me with the intent to attack, they sensed it, through my bloodline, and proceeded to defend me. Sensei, do you think we can move to a downstairs room?"

Mogi asked the question suddenly, turning to the two medics.

"Err…I don't see why not," Tsunade answered, "as long as Sakura takes it easy. Why?"

Mogi shrugged, "I can see better"

"Huh?"

Mogi wasn't quite sure who made the questioning noise but answered anyway. "I'm assuming you guys have the doctor reports from when I first came here. You probably noticed that my eyesight was bad for my age." Tsunade nodded, recalling reading that very report. "Well, my eyesight is steadily getting worse. It's one of the consequences of my bloodline. As a result I use my bloodline to see. By spreading a thin layer of natural chakra all around me, it climbs and covers everything. Then it sends the images back to me, and that images aligns with what my eye sees, fixing my vision." As he spoke, Mogi absently led the way to a lower level, until they were on the ground floor. "Of course, this works a lot better when I'm on the ground, and my chakra, converted to natural chakra, can be boosted by the chakra the ground's emitting."

"It would also mean it's useless in the air, right?" Sakura guessed. Mogi nodded.

"But, Mogi, if all this is true, how come I've never heard of it?" Kawa asked, curious.

Mogi smiled grimly, "My clan worked very hard to keep the bloodline a secret. It was made easier by the fact that our village was truly a hidden village. Unlike Konoha, which is simply hard to get to without direction, my village was hidden. We secreted our self's from the world at the end of the first ninja war."

"So how come your telling us this now?" Taiyou asked quietly.

Mogi looked at him sadly, "because a member of my own family wiped out my entire village. Trust me; it does not matter to him whether I keep the secret."

Sakura, sensing the direction this was going, spoke up. "Revenge will only hurt you and others, Mogi." She warned.

"Thinking of Sasuke, Sensei? Don't worry, their may be an Itachi in my family, but I'm no traitor."

"You're rather well informed," Tsunade commented dryly.

Mogi shrugged," After the second ninja war, our village council took a vow. We kept an eye on all the villages in the world. If we ever saw signs another war might break out, we'd do all we could to stop. The Uchiha massacre was quite an interesting topic, because many could read it as a sign that a war was coming. After that, well, the fact the 'last uchiha' betrayed us wasn't that hard to figure out. I never really got that name. After all, Itachi is still alive, so Sasuke isn't the 'last' uchiha yet."

"Mogi…" for once Kawa's voice was low, "…you said your bloodline had consequences. What are they?"

Mogi glanced at her. "It's really simple. Since natural chakra is more potent then human chakra, using it actually damages my body. If I keep it at what is known as 'level one' or below, I'm okay. Beyond that, well, the chakra starts to damage my body. It's kind of like if you were to take each of my organs and squeeze them from all sides. That's what the pressure of the natural chakra does."

Mogi shrugged, "if you guys have any more questions' you'll have to ask me later. All this explaining is making me remember stuff I'd rather not. I'm going to bed. Get well soon, sensei." Mogi walked out of the hospital and Tsunade turned to the other three.

"Look, I know your all curious, but leave Mogi alone for a few days. It couldn't have been easy, repeating all that. I have no doubt it brought up painful memories. If your going to question him, do it slowly."

The other nodded and Tsunade waved goodbye and left. She wanted to write to Jariya. He knew more on natural chakra then her. Maybe he could answer her questions…

--X--

I kicked a stone along the path, not seeing it.

_Flashback_

_An explosion sounded above me and I covered my head. "Hurry" My father called, and I rushed to catch up. Up ahead, I saw my Brother, only a couple years older than I, slash outward, taking down a opponent. As he fell I noticed a sound note on his head band. _'Oto' _I realized. I gripped my Kunai harder, desperately wishing I had paid better attention in throwing class._

_I turned the corner, following my father. He stood there, back to me. "Father, come on, we have to hurry." I said desperately, tugging on his sleeve. He collapsed a kunai in his heart. "Father!" I screamed._

"_Your turn boy…" someone growled and I looked up as a ninja approached me carelessly. For a moment, I saw red and I threw my kunai. He blocked it with ease. Having nothing less, I drew on my bloodline. I felt natural charka flood my body and I screamed in anger. Below me, I felt tree roots, brimming with life. Grabbing their power, I pulled it, and them, straight up through the ground, and the guy in front of me._

_Abruptly the power left and I stumbled away from the bloody corpse. I found my way into the alley, the world spinning around me. As I collapse, I heard a building crumble overhead._

_End flashback_

I blinked, and glanced around, finding myself at the training ground. Smiling grimly, I got out a few kunai's. Exhaustion by training always helped me sleep.

--X--

Tsunade found Jariya easy enough. Predictably, he was at the hot springs, and not as a customer.

Stealing up behind him, she coughed loudly. Slowly the pervert turned, and cowered once he saw who was behind.

"Umm…hi Tsunade." He said weakly.

She raised an eyebrow and there was a few seconds of awkward silence.

Speaking slowly, for fear of provoking her, the male sannin said, "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"I would love too Jariya, you have no idea…"

"Bet I do…" he muttered.

"…but I can't. I have something I need to speak to you about."

He blinked in surprise. "This must be important then." He said, rising from a crouch. "Shall we get something to eat?"

Since she knew he was being serious, and this wasn't an attempt to date her, She accepted silently.

--X--

**Hope youu enjoy. I doubt it will be so long next time, but I'll try!**


	9. One Month to Prepare!

I skidded back along the ground; wincing from the blow that Sensei had landed on me. We were doing an exercise for ambush training with. Sensei had agreed to soften her blows, since she didn't want to kill us, but they still hurt like hell. I withdrew three needles and tossed them at her. She went to dodge, but froze, eyes on the sky. I glanced up at the sky, picking out a blurred dot above. I realized it must be a bird, sent from the Hokage's office.

Sensei picked my needles from her shoulder absently. "That's a call-all signal, meant for Chunnin and above." She said, worry in her voice. She glanced down at us. "You three, come with me." She ordered briskly.

"But Sensei, where not above Chunnin rank." Kawa complained.

"I'm making an exception!" Sakura-sensei snapped. We charged off after her, joining in the stream of ninja's over the rooftop. Soon we gathered in front of the Hokage's tower. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, stood atop it, looking grim.

"Ninja of Konoha, I have grave news." She spoke loudly, making herself heard over the nervous crowd. "Earlier I received news from the Land of Stone and the Land of cloud, that they and their allies have declared war on us and our allies." A gasp ran through the crowd, and I could see fear on everyone's faces. "Just now, I received confirmation from the Kazekage that he also received this message. I do not know why this war has been declared, or what makes them think they can defeat us. But they are wrong! This war could be long, and will undoubtedly cost us a large amount of lives. But we will pull through this. Prepare ninja. We have perhaps three days before the first major strike." With this the Hokage turned and strode back into the tower. I understood why. There was nothing left to say.

-x-

"What does this mean for us, Sensei." Taiyou said, indicating the team. It was a good question. As the apprentice to the Hokage, she was held in high regard, and would have less time to tutor us.

"I don't know." she said, truthfully. "But I won't leave you guys hanging. Normally I would get to know each of you and devise a training schedule so everyone can improve both individually and as a team. Then we could start taking missions together. But in a wartime situation, everyman will be used, even fresh Genin like yourselves." Sakura-sensei sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you guys go. I recommend training at something your bad at, or practicing your clans stuff. Meet back here tomorrow, I'll have figured this whole mess out then." I nodded, Kawa and Taiyou agreeing with me.

They they both turned and headed in opposite directions, I hesitated glancing at my sensei, who had her eyes closed. With a slight sigh, I dug into my backpack and got out some feverfew. "Here Sensei," I said holding out a large handful. She looked up, and seemed surprised I was still there. "It's for headaches," I explained, brew a little in your tea, but only a little or else it might numb your entire brain, I would also add a bit of mint. Feverfew tastes disgusting, especially as tea."*

Sakura-Sensei blinked at me and took the leaves. "Um, thanks Mogi. But if I only need a little, why did you hand me so much."

I glanced down at the ground. Even without 'looking' I could sense the green chakra of plants be pushed aside by people streamed through the secret tunnels under Konoha.

"I have a feeling your going to need it. I'd also advise giving some to your sensei." I turned. "see you tomorrow Sakura-sensei."

"Yeah," Sakura-sensei said,..."see you tomorrow"

-X-

**flashback**

Jariya frowned, "You want to know the properties of Natural chakra? Whatever for?"

Tsunade glanced around, "A few years ago, a Kakashi's team caught a young boy running from a few bandits not far from here. Sakura knocked him unconscious and we had to suck a large amount of poison from him. When he woke up he was extremely hostile. The bandits claimed to have kidnapped him a couple years prior. When I offered him an escort home, he claimed that his entire village had been wiped out. I didn't pay much attention then. I figured it was just a child's was of exaggerating the fact he didn't have a family. Anyway, I offered him residents in Konoha and he asked to become a ninja. He passed all the security checks so I let him." Tsunade went silent as a young couple walked past him.

Jariya spoke up when it was safe, "Whats this have to do with natural chakra?"

"I was getting to that," The Hokage snapped, "Anyway, he graduated a few days ago and nearly killed Sakura during the second Genin test. And he wasn't even looking. A tree root just ripped itself out of the ground and defended him. Later he claimed it was an accident, and that he was from a clan of people who had free control over natural chakra. I have never heard of him but he claims his family went into hiding during the first ninja war. I'm not sure how much I want to believe, so I came to you, the toad _sage_."

Jariya's brow wrinkled as he thought, "Nothing springs to mind, but that stories gives me a feeling of dejevú. " Finishing off his tea, he stood. "Lets head to somewhere more private. I know just who to ask..."

They left to a training ground near the Hokage tower. Once there Jariya didn't pause for explanations. He instantly went into a series of hand seals that ended with him biting his thumbs.; Tsunade stepped back, unsure of who he was summoning. She needn't have worried, in a poof of smoke three small toads appeared. "Hi, Ma, Pa, Gamakichi" Jariya greeted formally.

"Hello Jariya," Ma croaked respectfully. "What do you need dear?"

Jariya motioned towards Tsunade. "We have a few questions to ask you , about a clan of people with full control over natural chakra."

ma blinked a surprise and Gamakichi mouth dropped open. Pa snorted, an odd sound. "why do you ask about them Jariya. " He asked carefully, "because it's you I won't lie and tell you they never existed. But I still need to know why you ask."

Tsunade stepped forward, "A young Genin in my ranks claims to have that ability and I'm not sure weather to believe him. Why would you claim they never existed?"

Ma looked up with sadness deep in her eyes. "Because they asked all the summons they could to. During the first of your Shinobi wars they went into hiding, and wished to be forgotten by the world. They wanted no part in the violence. But it doesn't matter now, they were found, and slaughtered, years ago.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "I don't know..." Gamakichi spoke up for the first time, "Can't you two feel it? Perhaps it's my imagination." Ma and Pa tilted their heads and went silent.

Meanwhile, Jariya was thinking. "That's why it seemed familiar. It's an old ninja legend, about a clan that could control nature itself."

Tsunade was a bout to reply, when Ma cut her off, "Jariya, what did you say this child name was?"

The Hokage answered for him, "It's Mogi, Mori Mogi"

"The three toads looked at each other and took off in one direction. Surprised, Jariya and Tsunade followed without a word.

**End flashback**

-X-

End story


End file.
